Naruto changes GendersFOREVER
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: Kyuubi used to be a young lover....fate has now brought her to take advantage of a certain jutsu...What will happen to Kyuubi's lust for Sasuke's love? And will Naruto become a guy again?
1. Prolouge

Title: Naruto changes genders...FOREVER...

A/N: Uhh...I like Naruto's Sexy no jutsu form...so I wrote my version of Kyuubi and "her" real form. This is only drabble I hope.

"_Wake up…Kayton…Kyuubi will like to hug you now…"_

"_Kyuubi, I love you…"_

"_I love you too…Don't leave me…I'm all alone…I'm scared…so very scared…"_

"_Kyuubi….I'll…"_

"_Kayton….You're….dead?"_

"_Those…villagers…they'll…kill…you…I'm…still….in…your…heart…"_

"_No…they'll…turn me into a demon…Kayton…please…I love…"_

"_KAYTON DON'T!"_

"_Ugh…I'm…A…Fox?"_

"_I'll die sealing you up!"_

"_You…don't…understand human…They…want this to happen…."_

"_Why should I believe you?"_

"_Kayton…They…Killed…My…Lover…Save me human, I need him back…Turn me back into a human…I…Uchiha Kyuubi….Will not die the same way…."_

"_Those eyes…."_

"_NO, I…I….Can't…"_

Kyuubi's real form was that of a young lover. Her shapely figure was that of the many attributes that caught the attention of a Demon carrier, Kayton. He fought desperately for his wife's life, yet he was killed the day Kyuubi was turned into a Fox. She was living in Naruto's mind for nearly two decades sulking and sobbing and wanting vengeance and all the while helping Naruto in his life. She knew how Naruto felt at times and was the real reason he knows the Sexy No Jutsu. This Jutsu was to reveal her form and let Naruto use it for what ever he wished. But she had slowly taken over Naruto's mind when ever he used the jutsu. Naruto's mind was completely taken over now and she took advantage. She revealed her true form allowing Naruto's gender to be changed….FOREVER.

I'm going scan my Fan art to allow you guys to see her. E-mail your requests. For now you WAIT.


	2. THE MEETING

Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine to own…..Naruto would have been Bi!

00000000oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoo00000000000oooooo0oO

It was seven in the morning, nothing was a stir, but Kyuubi was. Her graceful hair bounced everywhere and her Charka level was at its peak. She was walking down by the Uchiha part of Konoha when all she saw was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. The man was alone, in the middle of the street and near his compound. She thought that was his compound. It was large and meant for more than one person. The man stopped and within range of her eye sight and he yelled

"Who are you to disturb me Naruto?" He said in his calm tone

"I'm not this Naruto kid! I'm an 18 year old girl who lost her parents to…"

Then it hit her, none, not even another Uchiha was to be seen. Did this man kill her family? Was he Orochimaru? Did he come back to finish the job? She was scared, way too scared; then in a calm voice the man said

"I am Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" He walked closer glaring his eyes upon her

"Hi Sasuke…I…I…" She backed into a wall, and slumped down terrified

"What's wrong? I didn't mean to scare you!" Sasuke said in an OOC tone

"Nothing, something, I don't….huh?" Sasuke cupped her chin and she looked into his dark eyes

"Sasuke….I know you…" She had started to tear as he knelt down to stroke his hand to feel her cheeks

"You do, I think…" Sasuke said wiping the tears away

"I'm cold, and…I miss you" Kyuubi said resting her head on the wall.

"Why don't you come with me, I'm sure you'll like it there" Sasuke said thinking of this moment

"Sure, that…will be fine!" _My knight, my teammate, he's back…_

It was now already 10:00, Sasuke and Kyuubi were hand in hand, glares and rumors had started and spread like a plaque. People glared at Kyuubi wondering were she came from. They stopped at Team seven's training grounds, Sakura and Kakashi awaited along with a picnic blanket and bento boxes. Sakura and Kakashi were locked in a romantic kiss when Sasuke and Kyuubi crept up behind them. Naruto was in shock in rage and pissed inside of his own brain! Didn't Sasuke know Naruto and Kyuubi's places switched! _DAMN! Why don't they know! Let me out!_ Kyuubi swept those thoughts away and stared at the two who kept at it. Sasuke poked Sakura in the shoulder.

"AH! Umm…NARUTO! What, the…Henge?"

"Umm…This is Kyuubi!" Sasuke said putting his hand on her back and moving down oh so very slowly

"Yeah I'm Kyuubi!"

88888888899999999999111111112222222255555555666666666666666333333333333333333333333333

A/N: Want reactions and that picture? Well WAIT!


End file.
